


The Bet

by ultim8fangirl21



Series: Sterek Oneshot Fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asshole Derek Hale, Heartbreak, Jealous Derek, M/M, Minor Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale, Revenge Sex, Virgin Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultim8fangirl21/pseuds/ultim8fangirl21
Summary: Derek Hale is an entitled asshole jock who thinks he can have everything and anything he wants. His girlfriend Jennifer Blake, the pretty popular cheerleader who wants him to prove himself to her, created a bet with him. The bet: To take the virginity of Stiles Stilinski, the awkward clumsy virgin spaz. Will Derek go through with the bet or will he learn to love along the way? And what will happen when Stiles finds out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, don't sue. This is my very first story (I don't even know if it can be classified as one, since this is very short) so work with me here. Anyways, enjoy!

Derek is your typical popular jock. He has all the asshole popular friends, a slutty bitchy cheerleader girlfriend, ignores everyone not cool enough.

But what people don’t know about him is that Jennifer isn’t his girlfriend, they just pretend because she wants him to do an initiation of some sorts to prove his loyalty to her. Which brings us to “the Bet”. Take Stiles Stilinski’s virginity and Jennifer will agree to be Derek’s boyfriend and they’d have sex.

Derek, being an asshole, took the bet and thought it’d be easy. Two birds one stone type of thing. 

His first attempts were easily turned down by Stiles because it just went like this:

“ Hey cutie”

“….you talking to me?”

“ You have the most fuckable mouth. Want to have a little fun with me, babe?”

“ First of all, does that really work on anyone? And second of all, I am not one of your groupies that will automatically fall on your dick just because you gave me a second of your time. Asshole.”

Cue Stiles slamming his locker and quickly walking away with Derek staring at him confused, wondering what just happened.

After a few more attempts like that to no avail, Derek decided a new course of action. HE HAD TO WOO STILES. Fuck, this is turning out to be more work than I thought.

So he did it gradually, he endeared himself to Stiles’ friends then eventually worked up to subtly wooing Stiles. This worked because apparently, their arguments have turned from hate-filled to filled with sexual tension.

Soon it was nearing 5 months since he started this and he’d forgotten why he was doing this until Jennifer approached him. She blew him under the bleachers, which Derek didn’t refuse but he wasn’t into it either when Jennifer invited him back to her place to give him a reward for trying so hard to win her.

This made Derek re-evaluate things with him and Stiles. He actually liked Scott and the gang, they were fun and easy going and real. And then there was Stiles, whom he can’t get out of his mind lately. If he wasn’t thinking about Stiles, he was with Stiles.

That’s when he realized he really liked Stiles. Maybe even more than like, perhaps love. 

So he broke the bet off with Jennifer which made her angry. Derek went on with Stiles being his boyfriend scared that he would find out about the bet.

But another 5 month passed, and Jennifer didn’t do anything to retaliate. Derek vowed not to have sex with Stiles until he’s told him the truth but Stiles was okey with taking things slow because Derek is his first boyfriend.

Just when things were going great, a video got leaked wherein Derek and Jennifer were talking about the bet and ending with Jennifer going down on him.

Devastated, Stiles confronted Derek and he confirmed that it was a bet. Stiles refused to hear any more quickly ran away.

Derek went to run after the love of his life, was quickly cornered by Scott and friends. Scott punched Derek in the face and told him to stay away from Stiles.

Derek tried to explain, to make them listen that even if it started as a bet, it didn’t go on just because of the bet, that he really did fall in love with Stiles.

But everyone didn’t believe him. Even Jackson, who usually just tolerates Stiles, punched Derek, angry for his friends’ behalf.

Meanwhile Stiles ignored everyone trying to contact him. He ran away as far as he can, driving past Beacon Hills. Somehow he ended up in a classy bar outside of town. He sat up at the bar and drank his sorrows.

He thought of every moment he shared with Derek which just made his heart ache so much.

A few hours later, he went with the handsome older guy who invited him back to his place. He decided that if the bet was about his virginity then he better get rid of it.

Back at school, when Derek finally cornered Stiles, he explained everything, or tried to. But Stiles wasn’t interested in listening.

“Sucks to be you, 10 months of pretending and you won’t even win the bet. That’s 10 months wasted.”

“I don’t care about the bet anymore Stiles. I only care about you. I love you.”

“You can stop pretending now. You’d never win that bet anyway.”

“I know. And i don’t really care. Because you are more important to me than anything”

“I don’t think you’re hearing me clearly. I said you won’t win that bet about taking my virginity. I made sure of it.”

“What…what did you do? …Stiles, tell me you didn’t…please”

But Stiles just frowned at him. “Guess you just lost the bet, because I made sure that my Vcard was not only stamped but it was thoroughly shredded.” Then Stiles walked away.

Derek felt his heart break at that. Someone touched his Stiles, his love, his mate! He wanted to punch something, he wanted to wreak havoc, he wanted to curl up and die…he just wanted Stiles back.

Fast forward a few years. Stiles and Derek reconciled and became friends. Derek still in love with Stiles but didn’t make a move.

One day, Stiles was invited to Derek’s family dinner. He was shocked to see the man he just knows as Peter, who took his virginity.

Derek introduced them, that Peter is his favorite uncle and Stiles is his best friend.

Throughout the dinner Stiles and Peter kept sneaking looks at each other.

Derek noticed but didn’t comment.

When dinner was done, Stiles was subtly intercepted by Peter and he was handed a small piece of paper with a place and time written on it.

Stiles went and before the door even closed Peter and Stiles pounced on each other like a pair of horny sex addicts.

Meanwhile Derek was at his room, wondering what he can do to win Stiles back.


	2. author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a chapter

hello my lovelies. It is with heavy heart that I inform all of you that I will be taking a break for a while, since someone out there reported my work and got it removed from ao3, now I have a warning from ao3. I lost my drive to write because I never imagined someone would do that. All I ever wanted was to write and share my imagination with you guys. It's been fun, but I think I'll disappear for a while. I don't know, maybe I'll come back sooner. But I'll be posting all my stories in my tumblr in case AO3 removes my stories.


	3. author's note

Hello my lovelies, to all those who were concerned that I won't write anymore, don't worry, I will keep writing. Also, I think the reason why my story was deleted was because it looked like a prompt and that violated the terms and conditions of AO3? I didn't know that was a thing, I'm still confused a bit about it and as to how AO3 zeroed in on my account out of all the accounts in AO3. This was a wakeup call for me to always have a backup of my stories so incase it gets deleted, I can post it again.

I guess I just got scared when the email from AO3 told me that this was my first warning and that any other infractions will result in my account to be temporary or permanently suspended. THAT is not what a beginner writter wants to hear.

So, yeah, that is actually what I've been doing, backing up my stories. Because as you all know, I don't have a personal laptop so I write my stories by typing it up on my phone and typing it directly here on AO3. I guess what I'll do next time is type in Word first then just copy it here so I can upload.

Anyway, thanks for your concern my lovelies. It was greatly appreciated and let me know that a lot of people likes my writings so far. I'll upload the next chapters of my other stories this week. My priority is "What Oral Fixation?!", I already have half of the story done.

To all who was asking, here is my tumblr. https://ultimatefangirl22.tumblr.com/

Although, I dont know if I'm allowed to put that in here?

But anyway, thanks my lovelies and see you soon on my next update!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Go to the fic linked below for the actual story! Yey, I'm slowly working on it! Please read and send your love and comments, thanks!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Bet: What really happened?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035467) by [ultim8fangirl21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultim8fangirl21/pseuds/ultim8fangirl21)




End file.
